


Hold my hand just a little longer

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Junmyeon needs a date. Chanyeol is perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Adele! Thank you to Chelsea for a quick beta.

Chanyeol almost falls on his face as he tries to quickly get out of the car. Junmyeon wonders, yet again, why of all people he's asked Chanyeol to do this. 

When Chanyeol manages to get to Junmyeon's side of the car and open the door for him, he remembers. The door to his parents' house is looming over him, and there are so many things that could go wrong. 

"I still think we should have brought something for your mom," Chanyeol says, and his hand is clammy as he reaches for Junmyeon’s own, clasping them together and pulling Junmyeon up towards the entrance. 

"This is my brother's engagement party, there's really no need. I’m bringing a fake date to appease my mother’s desires to meet my imaginary boyfriend. You’re practically a gift yourself, Chanyeol." Junmyeon's heart is hammering in his chest and it's probably the nerves. It’s the fear of being found out for lying about being in a relationship for months now, of people seeing right through his best polite smile when he says he's glad to be home after such a long time. Chanyeol's hand squeezes around Junmyeon's, their sides brushing with how close Chanyeol walks, strong and assured, as if he isn't a klutz and always flailing in the office. Junmyeon's heart stammers. He has to take three deep breaths before he rings the bell. 

 

Of course, Chanyeol charms everyone into absolutely loving him. Even his father, who still can't properly say it out loud that his younger son is gay, seeks him out willingly later in the night. Junmyeon thinks it helps immensely that Chanyeol is a lawyer, just like his dad, and looks so broad and _manly_ in his suit. He is breathtaking, laughing in his deep voice, being a perfect gentleman to everyone, but especially to his mom and future sister in law. He looks much more in his element than Junmyeon who might be the acting directors of a big company, but he's always just liked to build toys. Junmyeon knows Chanyeol is like this in meetings too, this is his business face, all efficient and anything he needs to be to get what he wants. Tonight what he apparently wants is to make Junmyeon's parents believe their son couldn't have found a more perfect boyfriend. 

Junmyeon reaches for his glass of whiskey, sadly only his second in the long four hours they've been here, and sighs. This Chanyeol is attractive, handsome and worth all the envy he's seen directed at himself for holding hands with him. Still, to Junmyeon he likes the other Chanyeol even more, the cute one that peeks into Junymeon's office at lunch, unannounced and uncaring. The one who drags him out for lunch because no one in his department wants to go sit outside with him and it's so lovely out. Junmyeon adores Chanyeol who articulates loudly and hits people in his vicinity when he talks about his musical instruments and his neighbor's cute dog during work parties or even when they meet in the company elevator. Junmyeon admires Chanyeol for his enthusiasm, no sense of personal space that makes it so easy for him to touch and make new friends. Junmyeon finds that Chanyeol to be soothing despite his energy, safe and lovely. 

To Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s like a magnet. If he stops lying to himself, the only reason Junmyeon asked Chanyeol to pretend to be his boyfriend--instead of telling truth about not being with anyone, or just not going to this party--is that Junmyeon is a bit in love with him. It somehow seemed like a good idea at the time to at least have this, the pretend thing, for a while, to appease his aching heart. 

Chanyeol turns then, and finds Junmyeon at the bar across the room. He smiles, big and warm, and Junmyeon clutches at his half empty glass and tries to smile back. Chanyeol's smile softens, becoming a little private, before he turns back to the conversation. It's tiny movement, but Junmyeon sees him waver a little, before his back straightens again as he shakes his head vigorously no to another flute of champagne. 

Chanyeol is even more drunk than Junmyeon anticipated when Junmyeon manages to cross the room. He smiles at Junmyeon and reaches for him. Instead of just holding his hand, he wraps an arm around his waist and leans heavily on him. 

"You've come to save me," he mumbles into his hair and continues to smile indulgently at people around them. Chanyeol is an affectionate drunk, Junmyeon knows this. To people around them though, it must just look like Chanyeol is an affectionate boyfriend instead and one of the ladies who Chanyeol has been charming and who hasn't noticed the state he's in smiles at them indulgently. 

"Having too much fun?" Junmyeon asks, turning more into Chanyeol and bracing himself more as Chanyeol puts more weight on him. 

"These ladies are ruthless, all tiny wrists and flute thirst rivaling the one Baekhyun has for Yixing's ass." 

Junmyeon laughs, the knots in his stomach slowly unraveling. 

"I think we're going to call it a night," Junmyeon says more loudly, towards the entire circle of people they're standing with. "Long road ahead of us tomorrow." 

They say their goodnight and Junmyeon catches his mom watching them rather contently as they move through the thinning throngs of people and up the stairs. 

"You're so tiny," Chanyeol mumbles, clutching to Junmyeon's waist as they reach the top of the stairs, his chest hard against Junmyeon's back. Junmyeon can't help but shiver. Still, he allows himself to press back into Chanyeol as they continue to walk towards Junmyeon's bedroom. 

 

Junmyeon didn't expect for his bed to magically become bigger or for another one to appear in his old room. Chanyeol is looking curiously around, but now, out of the way of curious eyes, he's wobbling and keeps holding onto Junmyeon's shoulders to keep upright. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Junmyeon asks, a bit awkwardly, but Chanyeol only shakes his head and drops his jacket across the chair behind them. 

"So sleepy," he mutters, and collapses into Junmyeon's bed, spreading on it like a starfish. He struggles with his tie, unsuccessfully, and it makes Junmyeon smile and lean down to help. 

He ends up kneeling between Chanyeol's legs and untangling his tie then unbuttoning Chanyeol's shirt for him. Chanyeol smiles at him, eyes in thin slits, and purrs when he gets his arms out of his cuffed shirt sleeves. Junmyeon freezes, his breath hitching. 

"You always take good care of me, Myeonnie," Chanyeol whispers, and Junmyeon pushes himself off the bed, locating Chanyeol's bag and in it a clean t-shirt. His stomach hurts. When he turns around, Chanyeol's only in his boxers, on his side, and slumbering. It's almost painful making him put the t-shirt on. 

"Get under the covers," Junmyeon says, and Chanyeol obeys while Junmyeon gets him glass of water. Chanyeol's like a puppy, soft and fluffy. His hair is no longer styled, a bit static from the pillow, his face relaxed. He drinks the whole class dutifully and mumbles something before he falls into the pillows again and closes his eyes. 

Junmyeon takes his time undressing and cleaning up. Chanyeol already asleep makes getting into the bed with him a little less daunting. Still, Junmyeon's stomach rolls and he feels guilty when he finally sits down on the other side of it and slides under covers. He wants to look at Chanyeol, be closer, but Chanyeol's back is turned to him and he forces himself to lie close to the edge. Chanyeol radiates warmth and Junmyeon closes his eyes and forces his breathing into a slower rhythm. 

He's almost asleep, the exhaustion setting in as he realizes most of the charade is over, the ache suppressed by relief for now, when Chanyeol groans, turns around and throws his long arm around Junmyeon's middle. He sighs and moves closer, as if seeking body heat, and the next time he breathes out it's into Junmyeon's hair. Junmyeon's still on the edge, of the bed and of sanity, and Chanyeol, warm and firm against his back makes him feel like he will fall before the morning. 

 

When Junmyeon wakes up, his arm underneath him is dead, his mouth is full of cotton t-shirt that is not his and his cock is hard against the thigh wedged between his own. He's mortified, and all he wants is to detangle from Chanyeol and run to lock himself in the bathroom, but before his muscles manage to seize up, he realizes there are fingers carding through his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to relax. Maybe Chanyeol doesn't realize he's up just yet. Chanyeol's probably not fully conscious yet, either, or his mind is still foggy enough to not know who's in his arms. Junmyeon can't wrap his head around just how well he fits there. But then Chanyeol groans, and Junmyeon can feel it where his mouth and forehead is still pressed against Chanyeol's chest. His heart starts beating too fast and he feels dizzy. 

"Good morning, Junmyeon," Chanyeol says, his voice rough from sleep. His hand slides from Junmyeon's hair, down his back and to his ass, squeezing and pressing Junmyeon closer, and Junmyeon, for good, goes stiff and terrified. Chanyeol seems to notice or maybe it finally registers properly that it's just Junmyeon pressed against him, and he lets go, pulling away from Junmyeon. Junmyeon's heart falls apart and into million prickly pieces in his chest, cutting him from inside and he sits up shaking. 

"You're okay?" he forces to asks, meaning Chanyeol's alcohol intake from last night and maybe Chanyeol's sheepish look. Chanyeol just nods. 

"Yeah, I'll just take a shower and be as new," he says. He still doesn't get off the bed, so Junmyeon does and goes to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

"Breakfast in the kitchen," he says when they meet in the bathroom door, just before Chanyeol shuts the door closed and the water starts running. Junmyeon is, despite it all, still half hard, and putting his jeans on is a distressing affair, but he works fast and only breathes properly again when his feet hit cold marble of his parents' kitchen. 

 

They eat breakfast alone. Junmyeon's not particularly eager to wait for his parents to wake up and come down anyway. Chanyeol's the most helpful, completely cheerful as he helps get the breakfast ready. He has no clue where any of the things are in this big kitchen, but Junmyeon shows him, guiding him around with a hand on the small of Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol doesn't even flinch when Junmyeon first puts it there, so Junmyeon buries the guilt deep inside him for later and just enjoys it. 

"I love someone else making my breakfast. I don't deserve you," Chanyeol sighs into his tea afterwards, and Junmyeon blinks. 

"We made it together," he say a little flustered, but Chanyeol just beams and shakes his head. 

"It's not the same, you know." He throws his hands out to gesture at the spread of rice, eggs and small sausages, and pickles they found in Junmyeon's mother's fridge. "When I'm at home alone on weekends and I have to get everything ready, set the table, make my toasts, it's just ... not the same. I like the feeling of being taken care of." 

Chanyeol, a human puppy, who is excitable over simple breakfast and loves being given attention and affection. Junmyeon wants to reach out and run his hand through his messy hair, rub over the ridge of his ear. He wonders if those are sensitive. 

Instead it's Chanyeol who stands up and gives Junmyeon a hug. "Thank you," he mutters and starts cleaning up. 

 

They leave soon after Junmyeon's parents wake up. It's just enough for Junmyeon's father to comment how silly it is that Junmyeon spends his days making toys and his mother to fuss about his hair looking too shabby to be proper. At least Chanyeol's charm still didn't wear off and she fawns over him. Chanyeol holds his hand all the way to the car, where he opens the door for him yet again and insists on driving because it was a hard weekend for Junmyeon. When they're both settled in, Chanyeol watches Junmyeon buckle his seat belt then leans over to fix his fringe. 

"I like your hair like this," he says and kisses Junmyeon. The kiss is warm, firm and longer than any of the fleeting kisses they shared last night to appease their audience. Junmyeon doesn't trust his voice and his hands shake too much as he tries to turn on the car radio. 

The journey back though is rather comfortable. Chanyeol chatters as per usual, about a new song he thought of; and how this trip made him miss his own family, about how he should go visit at least his sister soon. They talk about the process of licensing their new toy and comment on the latest office drama, and it's normal, easy and safe like always with Chanyeol. 

By the time they enter Junmyeon's neighbourhood, Junmyeon has almost gotten over the car kiss, realizing his parents were probably still watching and Chanyeol is anything but not thorough. When the car stops, he's ready to get out on his own, to grab his overnight bag and close his door behind this alternate universe. At some point he'll get over the guilt of tricking Chanyeol into playing out his twisted fantasy. 

Instead, Chanyeol, yet again, gets his door and doesn't relinquish his bag, walking him to the entrance of his apartment building. 

“Your mom said she was really glad to finally meet me since you talk about me so much,” Chanyeol says when they're at the door. He looks strangely uncertain, and Junmyeon wills his shoulders straight, his face into a calm neutral expression. "I figured that's not so true since I know you don't call them much, still she ... she knew that I have a sister and that Yoora is pregnant and that I play guitar." 

Junmyeon forces himself not to flinch. 

"I may have mentioned you," he says. He prepares what to say next about not having much to talk about with them so ... 

"I guess it made me happy,” Chanyeol says before Junmyeon can continue, and he reaches for Junmyeon's hand. Chanyeol's palm is clammy like that first time, just one day ago, and his lips tremble. Right now he's not safe or soothing, right now he's the cause of jitters and nerves, and Junmyeon still can't run away. 

"When I talk about you, I think, I think that makes me happy," he says in the end. He knows what that means, and he wonders how much Chanyeol does. If it makes sense to him and how uncomfortable that makes him. 

Chanyeol squeezes Junmyeon's hand, and pulls at it, and leans down all at once, and Junmyeon thought it was all pipe dreams, and far fetched fantasies. But then Chanyeol's kissing him, his lips plush and warm and still a little unsure against Junmyeon's and there's no one looking now. No one to play it up for. Chanyeol's tongue licks over Junmyeon's bottoms lip and when Junmyeon gasps, it slips into his mouth. Junmyeon finally moves, and maybe it's a little desperate, but he throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck, leaning in heavily. It makes Chanyeol laugh into the kiss and then break it, spinning Junmyeon around like he was made of feathers. 

When Chanyeol kisses his nose midspin, Junmyeon does feel light enough for it. 


End file.
